creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Crystals
Basic Information Ice Crystals are winter-themed decorative objects that were introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 and are part of the Frost Bundle. How to obtain Ice Crystals can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Ice Crystals and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Ice Crystals are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these objects, but all these Item Packs do not include the crafting recipe for Ice Crystals. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Ice Crystals cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since Ice Crystals are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, the crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these decorative objects will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Ice Crystals After buying the Frost Bundle, 8 Ice Crystals can be crafted at a time in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 1 block of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas * 1 Arctic Miru Eye, obtainable from blue Arctic Mirus that spawn on blocks of Snow and Ice in darkness, mainly at night (like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons) either as a loot when killing them or as a Pet-harvest after taming them and feeding them their favorite Food. Common golden Miru Eyes cannot be used for this recipe How to use Ice Crystals Ice Crystals can be placed for decoration and can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) while holding and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Ice Crystals can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Trivia Ice Crystals will not cool down their surrounding. Snow Blowers are the only cooling machines included in the Frost Bundle that will cool the air to -22 degrees, which will bring up a cold meter, but in hot environments like the Lava layer will reduce heat meters (where the cold meters will be cancelled out by the heat of Hardened Lava and/or liquid Lava being nearby). Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Frost